1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of receiving a two-surface touch input.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal may be broadly categorized as a mobile terminal or a stationary terminal based on mobility. The mobile terminal may be further categorized based on portability as a handheld terminal or a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast, and the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
As visual information provided to a user through a display unit becomes diversified, a user may control the visual information by applying a touch input to the display unit. However, there is a disadvantage in that the user is required to obtain or control his or her desired visual information by repeatedly applying different types of touch inputs multiple times to utilize the visual information.